Pokemon Amber Academy of Mysteries 1
by Yellow-Tokiwa-Grove
Summary: The Dex Holders was invited to a school called, Pokemon Amber Academy. When they got to the academy, there were all full of surprises. They all got what they all wanted and met their childhood friend, but the Amber's was curious to solve this mystery. The rest of the Dex Holder's wanted to stay in the academy FOREVER! So read to know more; Series 1: Weird Actions of The DexHolders.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation to Amber Academy!

_**Me: Okay! I got this! First chapter of "Pokemon Amber Academy of Mysteries: Weird Actions of The DexHolders."**_

_**Yellow: Chixyosha-san (Author-san), isn't that quite long for a title?**_

_**Gold: This story's shortcut name is... PAAOM: WAOTDH. So, yeah. Author-san, doesn't own our last names and she so, doesn't own Pokemon/PokeSpecial.**_

_**Yellow: Enjoy! This. Amazing. Story.**_

_**Me: Even if this Chapter is horrible. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Invitation to Amber Academy!**_

Gold's Pov

"Gold! Wake up! And go check the mail!" Yellow shouted from outside my bedroom. I started to wake up and got dressed up, same old normal clothes. And so I came out of my room, and in front there was Yellow, she's wearing her normal clothes too. "Hey sis! Ready for the news on the mail?" I asked her.

"You know.. that joke is getting old." She said, "there's rarely any news everyday!" Yellow continued on.

"I know, I know." I said, as I opened the door to go outside the house. "I'll be right back in a flash, Yellow Amber!" I said and went off to get the mails, in the mailbox.

I opened the mailbox and saw a pile of letters. Probably nothing important.

So then I looked at the mails, shuffling it, while walk back inside.

"Love letter from Red"

"Advice Letter from Blue"

"Invitation letter from Sinnoh trio"

"5 Love letters from random fangirls"

"Invitation for DexHolders from Amber Academy"

Wait... What? That was new! I ran inside the house and went to get Yellow. "Yellow! We got an invitation from a school!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Let me see!" Yellow went down from her room.

"Here. It's called Pokemon Amber Academy." I handed the letter to her, and she opened it, reads the letter, saying it out loud.

* * *

_Dear DexHolders,_

_You have been invited to "Pokemon Amber Academy". We would like you all DexHolders to accept this invitation. In this school you can do and have anything you want! You study, but not really. just have fun is all we have to you want ladies, get them all you want! Want lot's of people to watch your Comedy Acts? Well, join in! Anything, Everything! You get them all! I hope you now all accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Owner of Amber Academy_

"Yes! Ladies! Let's go!" I suggested quickly.

"I say we go..." Yellow says and I say "Hurray!"

"But we don't take anything from them..." She continues.

"Aw... not even ladies?" I pouted, and she glared at me... which is kinda scary for me now, cause it was a glare I've never seen before.

"Fine... So what do we do there?" I asked her.

She smiled or grinned, "We're going to investigate. Gold, don't you find it weird that, that school is knowing what you like and what Pearl and Dia's dream is?" She says and I think about it.

Yeah.. I find it weird... even the name of the school... And one thing I thought.

"IT MIGHT BE A TRAP!" Me and Yellow said at the same time.

"So we have to be careful. And the ladies, everything there, is trap." Yellow said, and is holding a handcuff, showing it to me. I knew what was going to happen.

"So we have to stick together every time!" I said for her, and we laughed.

* * *

Yellow's Pov

So yeah, after all that, me and Gold, will solve the mystery of the school called Amber Academy. And we will stick together, and protect or save our friends, no matter what happens!

I finished packing up, and probably Gold too. I went out of the room holding a luggage, and at the same time Gold did. We came close together, and I putted on the handcuff, I showed him earlier, on our hands. Us Amber's stick together after all.

"So let's go check if the others are coming." I told him, and he nodded.

I opened the door for us to go outside the house. I opened the door and every Pokedex Holders are already there.

"Whoa! Why are you guys here?" Gold asked them.

"Well, we wanted to know if you guys are coming to this 'Amber Academy' school thing too." Blue said with excitement.

"Yep we're going." I said and smiled.

"Okay then, let's get in the car!" Blue suggested pushing me and Gold.

So anyways, we were all in the car or bus or whatever. Blue, Dia, Pearl, Red and mostly everyone except for us Amber, are talking about this 'Amber Academy'!

"Dia, we should make a very funny double act, that will make everyone laugh their selves off!" Pearl told Dia, and Dia... he just nodded.

We've been in the bus, (or car) for 3 hours, hearing about lot's of planning of what they do in the school.

"YELLOW," Gold said, sounding bored. "When are we going to get there?" He asked. "We'll be there any minute." ,I replied to him.

Finally 10 minutes passed and we're here! Right in front of the scary school!(It doesn't look scary... but we Amber's describes it scary) Gold has his eyes wide open now. We can't lose guard really. If we did, we'll be trapped.

"Welcome to Amber Academy, DexHolders." We heard a masculine yet, young voice. It was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, about the same age as me or Red.

"My name's Shin Rinnome, and I'm your classmate." Green eyes continued talking.

"Hi, I'm Red. Leader of the DexHolders" Red says, shaking hands with Shin. "Oh...?" Shin looked at me and Gold, went closer to us and smiled.

"Yellow? Gold? Is that really you guys!" Wait? How does he know our names?

"Um do I kn-" I was suddenly hugged by him. Just, what is going on?

"Do we.. know each other?" Gold asked blankly.

"Of course! I'm your childhood friend remember?" Shin just said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Me: Horrible I tell ya guys._**

**_Gold: Hey! After this, go continue reading we have something after this!_**

**_Me: Yeah! And so you reader's must enjoy it!_**

**_Gold: It's for Anon-san's and FF User-san's!_**

**_Yellow: Okay... We get it you two kids, please review!_**

**_Me/Gold: YELLOW-! Why so mean to us? _**

**_Yellow: ...Uh ...So anyways! Never mind, our Author Izumi-chan and my annoying brother Gold-kun! Now please move on to our everyday chapter specials!_**

* * *

_**Amber Sibling Special!**_

Gold: So, hey there. This mostly happens every chapter!

Yellow: We are now making the title shorter.

Gold: But Author-san, and us, can't think of a shortcut name.

Yellow: Please help us!

Gold: So give us Suggestions for shortcut name!

Yellow: Yeah, just review on this story, OR-

Gold: You can PM our Author-san!

Yellow: For Prizes. Author-san will make a Pokespe Shipping you like as a story for you. IF YOUR shortcut name was picked.

Gold: So if you suggest one, be sure it looks like this!

[Comment for this Story (optional)]

[Shortcut Name Suggestion]

[Shipping just in case your title was picked by Author-san!]

Yellow/Gold: So then, see you Readers next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Lies of Laughter!

**_Me: I have a title idea!_**

**_Yellow: What is it, Chixyosha-san?! _**

**_Gold: Since we're having lot's of Series, of this.. she decided something simple..._**

**_Me: I don't own Pokespe, and such! Also... I own them OCs!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Lies of Laughter_**

* * *

**_Previously in the last Chapter: _**

_"Gold! Wake up! And go check the mail!" Yellow shouted from outside. Opened the door to go outside the house. "I'll be right back in a flash, Yellow Amber!". "Love letter from Red","Advice Letter from Blue","Invitation letter from Sinnoh trio","5 Love letters from random fangirls","Invitation for DexHolders from Amber Academy" ,Wait... What? That was new!_

_Dear DexHolders,_

_You have been invited to "Pokemon Amber Academy". We would like you all DexHolders to accept this invitation. In this school you can do and have anything you want! You study, but not really. just have fun is all we have to you want ladies, get them all you want! Want lot's of people to watch your Comedy Acts? Well, join in! Anything, Everything! You get them all! I hope you now all accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Owner of Amber Academy_

_"YELLOW," Gold said, sounding bored. "When are we going to get there?" He asked._

_"My name's Shin Rinnome, and I'm your classmate." Green eyes continued talking._

_"Hi, I'm Red. Leader of the DexHolders" Red says, shaking hands with Shin. "Oh...?" Shin looked at me and Gold, went closer to us and smiled._

_"Yellow? Gold? Is that really you guys!" Wait? How does he know our names?_

_"Um do I kn-" I was suddenly hugged by him. Just, what is going on?_

_"Do we.. know each other?" Gold asked blankly._

_"Of course! I'm your childhood friend remember?" Shin just said._

* * *

**_Now in the Second Chapter:_**

Yellow's Pov

I was hugged... Shin... Rinnome.. who is he exactly? Even Gold doesn't know... what's going on?! I don't even remember old times! All I remember... is... noting.. except the fact that Gold is my brother, and Red saved me when I was a kid.. but... Shin Rinnome? No, Nope, Never heard of him.

"Don't you remember me Yellow? Gold? We were so closed when we were kids!" He smiled at us, as if we were really close... He's weird, so the gang, me and Gold just ignored him. He showed us around the school... but we ignored him.

"And here are your rooms." I counted them... they... they seem good enough for all of us... but... there was one missing room... for me and Gold.

"Where would mine and Gold's room be?" I asked Shin... Shin looked at me with a smirk.. "Well... you and Gold will have a private room... So follow me you two..." "Oh god... that means more walking.. right?" Shin nodded at the complaining Gold. And I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Gold's Pov

Oh please no more walking! I'm dying. right. over. here! Finally we stopped, went in the room. Ah refreshing, I laid down. "Finally... rest.." I never closed my eyes, I need to be at least... aware of stuffs..

"Hey Yellow... I'm tired." "Okay, then Gold... let's investigate tomorrow..." Yellow sighed, she looked tired too. We both fell asleep then.

* * *

Normal Pov

It was in the middle of the night. it was quiet.. all dex holders were fast asleep... now.. it's time to make, _their_ move... A man dressed all black, came to all the rooms. Except for Yellow and Gold's private room.

This man put powder on the sleeping people's mouth... what could that powder be? Was it poison?! We hope not...

and so... the Amber's investigation.. starts... tomorrow..

* * *

The Amber's woke up... Both yawning, usually... one of the dex holders would wake them up. Both dressed up, and fixed themselves.

They checked on the others.. Every. Single. Room. And there was no one... that was weird... the looked around the building. And went inside this room, they heard laughing... yes laughter... the lies of the laughter... they ignored it, deciding to go to the library first...

They looked and looked. "Hey Yellow, look at this book!" Gold carried a blue big book.

Yellow opens it.

* * *

"hm... laughter of lies... lies of the laughter..." Yellow read through it.

"It a stadium... people perform an act... they think it's funny, since it's making people laugh.. but no... people's laughter are full of lies..." Yellow finished reading HALF of it...

"This book might be useful.." Gold told Yellow, and Yellow agree to him.

* * *

They went back to where the laughter was. Yellow was still holding the book, reading it to know more. And Gold opened the door.

Yellow looked up, Gold and Yellow both had shocked looks. "Dia, Pearl?!" They cried. Both ran up to them. What are they doing?! Yellow turned around to the audience.. There was the rest of the gang... and unknown shadows... they're all laughing...

Yellow continued to reading.. "Gold..." "Sup?" Yellow, looked at Gold terrified... "Dia and Pearl... and the audiences... the have the 'laughter of lies" curse on them..." Yellow told Gold.

"What now?!" Yellow looked back at the book. "Any cure?" Gold asked her, Yellow focused.

"Not yet... oh wait!" Yellow found what they were looking for. "Here you go!"

* * *

"The cure to lies of laughter: be an audience, laugh with honesty by your side." Yellow read..

"I don't get it..." Yellow smirked at Gold. "Okay Gold, can you sit right over there?" Yellow pointed to an empty chair.. the confused Gold followed.

"Now watch Dia and Pearl's act... you can laugh... but it has to be really funny for you." Gold understood watched the double act.

Finally something interesting came.

"Hey Diamond. What is Honesty?"

"Hey Pearl~ Is Honesty like... a type of honey~?"

"No they're not Diamond- no wait.. Dia!"

"It's honey right~?"

"I said it's not!" Pear hits Dia on the back of his head.

* * *

Gold apparently laughed at this... he has a weird sense of humor.. if that made everyone laugh... then it's not weird. Honest laughter was heard.

Dia and Pearl were about to start when suddenly... "Wait! W-where are we?" Pearl ask, the audiences still laughing.

"I dunno, but I had a dream that we became popular~" Dai says. Finally they realized Yellow. "Hi guys. finally back to normal?" Both Dia and Pearl were confused. but then Yellow and Gold invited them, and told the two that the others were cursed, but it was another curse, they told them about the book.

"Also... you two should stay with us. We'll need some cooperation here." Yellow said. finally the two comedians nodded.

* * *

It was now nap time. The 4 dex holders will make their move... tomorrow... to save the others.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**_Me: YAY! 2nd chapter~_**

**_Yellow: Title will be introduced in the Amber Special~_**

**_Gold: Review please.. Chixyosha-chan worked really hard.._**

**_Me: Bai~_**

* * *

**_Amber Sibling Special_**

Yellow: Hai hai~

Gold: Heellloooo~

Yellow: Our new title is now Pokemon Amber Academy of Mysteries 1

Gold: It this one finishes, we shall me the next one... "Pokemon Amber Academy of Mysteries 2" and change the "_**Weird Actions of The** **DexHolders**_", into. "_**The Missing Siblings**_" yes... but I don't wanna spoil you guys too much.**  
**

Yellow: Btw... ENJOY~ We all shall meet soon.

Gold: If you review... say "Amber Detective Time" so that us Siblings know that you like us as detectives~

Yellow: Please do, do that. Bai~

Gold: Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions of the Past

_**Me: 3rd chapter? About Blue and Silver!**_

_**Yellow: **_**_Chixyosha-san, I have a great mystery feeling about this~!_**

**_Gold: Yellow, you're insane, all I feel, is that I'll pee my shorts..._**

_**Me: Oh Gold, you have such an imagination.**_

_**Yellow: Anyways, We don't own PokeSpecial, but she owns her OCs!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Illusions of the Past**_

* * *

**_Previously in the last Chapter:_**

_Oh please no more walking! I'm dying. right. over. here! Finally we stopped, went in the room. Ah refreshing, I laid down. "Finally... rest.." I never closed my eyes, I need to be at least... aware of stuffs.. _

_It was in the middle of the night. it was quiet.. all dex holders were fast asleep... now.. it's time to make, their move... A man dressed all black, came to all the rooms. Except for Yellow and Gold's private room._

_This man put powder on the sleeping people's mouth... what could that powder be? Was it poison?! We hope not..._

_and so... the Amber's investigation.. starts... tomorrow.._

_They checked on the others.. Every. Single. Room. And there was no one... that was weird... the looked around the building. And went inside this room, they heard laughing... yes laughter... the lies of the laughter... they ignored it, deciding to go to the library first..._

_"hm... laughter of lies... lies of the laughter..." Yellow read through it._

_"I dunno, but I had a dream that we became popular~" Dai says. Finally they realized Yellow. "Hi guys. finally back to normal?" Both Dia and Pearl were confused. but then Yellow and Gold invited them, and told the two that the others were cursed, but it was another curse, they told them about the book._

_"Also... you two should stay with us. We'll need some cooperation here." Yellow said. finally the two comedians nodded._

* * *

**_Now in the Third Chapter:_**

Normal Pov

That night, the 4 Dex Holders are sleeping quite peacefully. But in the other rooms, the others seems to be cursed, or drugged.

Blue's Pov

I don't know why, but I'm in a pitch black place. I can't see anything, but this one thing, it's like a screen; it looked like the hall way of the dorm building. What is going on?

I try to get through the screen, but there was a barrier like a glass in a middle of another world.

I was thinking of breaking it but a voice stopped me.

_**"You won't be able to break it... But I'll let you in control for now... You'll be meeting your fear soon. You and your little Silver. Ehehehehe."**_A creepy voice it was, but I was astonished, it was my own voice I was hearing.. But... it's a little different...

The glass suddenly shuttered, I was back to the normal school... but I'm not in the hallway anymore. It was... the art room...

"W-why am I her-" my voice tracked off. When the room changed it's look... It looked too familiar to me. A tower, dark sky, and...

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!"

Silver's Pov

I found myself in the hallway... Last time I remembered... I was in this mysterious place.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh?" I heard a familiar shriek. My eyes widened, "Nee-san!" I ran following the shrieking, it led me to the art room. I ran in, after I was in, the door shut mysteriously.

There in front of me, was... nee-san... She was screaming, I looked around the normal room. Just arts and all. Nee-san didn't see me... But suddenly.. the place changed.

It was dark, there was suddenly a tower too... And there I saw him again, Masked Man... But it can't be!

"W-what is this?" There I saw, two birds... Ho-Oh, and Lugia... both above nee-san.. "Nee-san!" Blue turned around, blinking and running towards me. "Silver!"

I comforted her, "So... what exactly is going on?" I asked her, "I-I don't know... But, I was in the art room... I just-", "It's okay nee-san... But.. this is... just.." I stopped, the Pokemon and the masked man... Why... why did they-

Suddenly, everything blacked out...

Gold's Pov

"Ah!" I woke up, I came from a bad dream, or maybe... vision... Yellow, Dia, and Pearl woke up because of me.

"Oi, what's wrong with you! It's only 2 in the morning dumbass!" Pearl shouted at me, "Sorry guys, I just had this.. vision.. I also heard a scream from.. the school... I guess."

I turned to Yellow she looked at me weirdly. "Gold... the School is far away from the dorm building...", "I know sis! But... it was... I think something is going on at the school building!"

I put on my sweater, and hat. "You guys going along with me?" I smirked, the three looked at eachother and went back to me with an agreement.

We prepared for a few seconds, and ran to the school building.

"So... Which room exactly?", "Art room.." I replied. We finally found the room I opened it, surprisingly, we found Silver and Blue blacked out together. We were so confused, what was going on?

I went in the room, to suddenly only find myself in this world... a tower, and... Ho-Oh and Lugia?!

"Sis, Pearl, Dia! Don't go in!" I warned them, but I can't hear them... "Oi Silver, What's going on?!" I ran towards the two.

They heard me, yet again they were on the ground. Finally, Silver awoke, he looked at me. "I don't know Gold, all of the sudden, this place, I...", "It's okay." I cut him off. "Yellow!" I shouted, knowing she can hear me. "Go get that book again! Check pages that has something to do with illusions of pasts!" I waited for a moment. "After finding it, do as the cure says!"

Yellow's Pov

I did as Gold said. "Hm..." Cure... Cure... Oh! "Illusions of the Past! It said here that it shows mostly where there are a lot of art works. It also only works on two victims, who shared the same past. But it only shows the bad side of the past." I read aloud.

"The Cure would be..." I stopped, the cure... would be hard task. "To show them the end of that bad past... how they are right now in the futu-" I stopped by the middle, I had a thing in mind.

"Gold! I'm going there!" I ran in the room, leaving my two juniors from Sinnoh. The room had change it's appearance. There I found Gold with Blue and Silver.

"Gold! I know the cure. Just... Here!" I showed the picture of Blue, Silver and the others together. "Blue, Silver... Forget about the past! We're in the future! The Masked Man, and everything is gone!" I told them. Their eyes widened. And all of the sudden, the room went back to normal.

* * *

They all stayed with us... and more friends to save.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**Me: Finally!**_

_**Yellow: THAT WAS SCARY! ;-;**_

_**Gold: I thought Yellow finally straightened... But never mind...**_

_**Me: Okay Amber Sibling Time!**_

* * *

_**(Amber Sibling- Crossed Out) Simple Normal Junior/Senior Duo Special**_

Gold: Hi! But I am alone! Yellow is going to have problems for a while. So, I got another person. Pearl!

Pearl: Yo! Yellow is being supported by Dia and the Siblings!

Gold: And new News! Author is going to be focusing on this story. YAY!

Pearl: And That is all.. for now..


	4. Chapter 4: Torture of Salamence

**_Me: Eeeeh, changed lots of things, and Gold's a liars so... sorry about him.  
_**

**_Gold: Me? A LIAR? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WAS LAZY!_**

**_Me: Shut up, and make Yellow happy. *kicks him*_**

**_Yellow: Wooh! Okay disclaimer. And yeah Information down below, everything else down below._**

* * *

**_Kaylee owns nothing of the Pokemon Special Characters, also the OCs, Buildings, Names, and Ideas are made by her. _**

**_Please enjoy she will try to make everything longer to make reviewers enjoy._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Torture of Salamence  
_**

* * *

**_Previously in the last Chapter:  
_**

_That night, the 4 Dex Holders are sleeping quite peacefully. But in the other rooms, the others seems to be cursed, or drugged. But today was torture, of mysteries.  
_

it's like a screen; it looked like the hall way of the dorm building. What is going on?  
A tower, dark sky, and...

"Nee-san!" I ran following the shrieking, it led me to the art room. I ran in, after I was in, the door shut mysteriously.  
Masked Man... But it can't be!

I came from a bad dream, or maybe... vision...  
I went in the room, to suddenly only find myself in this world... a tower, and... Ho-Oh and Lugia?!

Cure... Cure... Oh! "Illusions of the Past!..."  
They all stayed with us... and more friends to save.

* * *

**_Now in the Forth Chapter:_**

Normal Pov

Around the school. Birds chirped, it was morning once again. It was weekend still. The group of people in one room woke up, yawning, the sun still has not risen up.

But once again, in a room... Back to the stadium... Screams were echoing, but not letting our hero's hear those screams. The enemies aren't going to make the same mistakes this time now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The scream echoed around the stadium. "It hurts! Make it stop! I don't want to see it again! No!" screams of horror, surrounding the room.

"No! Please! Not Salamence!" The boy screams. being surrounded by shadows, controlling that one Pokemon... Salamence.

Ruby's Pov

No! Why is the past hunting me? Who are these people? Why is there a Salamence here? Nooooooo! Please, just... stop this!

Right at the corner of my eye, I saw her... "Sapphire!" I shouted out to the girl being attacked by the Salamence.

Sapphire looked at me, giving me a look as if telling me to run away.

But no! I can't leave her here! We need help! "Someone! Please help!"

**_"It's useless Ruby, no one can hear your screams! Hahahahahaha!" _**the shadows said as they laughed. No, I will call for help!

I checked for the closes exit. Aha!

I looked at Sapphire, she gave me a 'go' look. I nodded and ran towards the exit, and ran towards the dorm building.

"Help!" I called out. But... It was late, I was too weak, I collapsed.. but luckily I was far... far away from that horrid place...

_"Sapphire, please... be safe.."_

Gold's Pov

Okay, our gang was awake for a while, we ate breakfast, and got on our casual clothes. But I kept having these feelings that something is about to happen.

The chilly wind blew against me, I shivered.

The school was quiet, like always. The others are probably drugged or cursed. Those people who do this are pretty dumb for just cursing, or drugging people. They should be easy to beat.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I heard Yellow's scream.

"Yellow!" I yelled worried, I ran towards Yellow whose mouth was now covered by her hands.

Beside her was a fainted, Ruby. "Ruby?! Are you okay?!" I ran towards him and shook him. "Yo, dude, wake up!" Ruby stayed unconscious, so I had to carry him back to our room.

"Will he wake up soon?" Pearl ask placing his hands on his waist being impatient.

"Soon, everyone... let's all just give him some time to rest." Yellow told everyone as they left.

I stayed with Ruby. I'm really curious just now... I've been having this question...  
"What happened to you... Ruby?"

* * *

Sapphire's Pov  


Everything was dark, the only thing in my mind was Salamence, the shadows, and... Ruby..

Oh how I hope he was safe... Hopefully he gets help, please, someone... save us.. Please don't let Ruby get hurt. I just don't want to see it... I changed myself because I didn't want Ruby hurt again, like when we were kids back then.

_Soon, help will come for us.._

Ruby's Pov

_Soon, help will come for us.  
_

I heard it in my head, Sapphire's voice... I opened my eyes, waking up in a room, my injuries wrapped by a bandage, and wounds almost healed.

I was in a place I didn't know, "Sapphire!" I yelled out. The room was empty, what happened? Where am I? Who healed me?

But there was something more important to me. Where's Sapphire?!

I tried to sit up, but the wounds made me lay back down. The pain made me moan, "Ugh!" it hurts!

Suddenly a voice called out to me, "Ruby! Are you alright? Tell us what happened to you!" Senior Gold flung open the doors and ran up to me.

"S-senior Gold?!" my jaws dropped of surprise, "What are you doing here?!" I called out.

"Apparently, Senior Yellow saw you around the dorm building unconscious." Pearl suddenly showed up, Yellow, Diamond, Silver, and Blue following him inside.

"You guys are here too?!" I said more surprised, they all replied with a nod at the same time.

"Okay so now tell us what happened..." Silver said as if annoyed.

"I will then..." my face darkens as if full of regret.

* * *

I told them everything I know and experienced.  
The Salamence, shadows, and Sapphire.

"So, Sapphire is still in danger?" Senior Blue asked, I looked down as a reply... Sapphire..

"I don't think it's just her who's in danger..." I told them, "The others are probably in danger too.." I finished my voice fading away.

"He's right, the others are still stuck, but remember, anyone in this school is in danger! We have to get out, or solve this problem!" Yellow, pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true... Ruby recover yourself for now. Later we'll go help Sapphire, and get to the bottom of this," Gold told me and I nodded, and closed my eyes.

After hearing them walk away... I slept.

* * *

Yellow's Pov  


"Hey Gold... will he be okay?" I asked my little brother worriedly.

"Yeah, he was treated by the Yellow Amber anyways, so I'm sure he's fine." Gold looked at me and grinned like an idiot.

I was still worried. This school is way too mysterious for us to handle.  
_"Mysterious Shadows, they were controlling the Salamence," _I thought of what Ruby told us earlier.

Shadows... Mysterious, shadows...

"Wait!" I said out loud instead of saying it in my mind.

"What is it, Yellow?" Gold looked at me, I put my hands on his shoulders. He was confused of what's going on now.

"Gold, gather everyone up where Ruby's resting! I'll go get something," I told him as he didn't move a muscle, "Well? **NOW!**"

Gold ran to the room where everyone was, as for me? I check on my room, and under my bed was that book.. "It should have something... right?" I asked myself.

* * *

I went in the room where Ruby was resting and everyone was already in there, they all looked at me with different looks. But mostly the look of confusion.

"Okay guys," I started a conversation, placing the familiar blue book on the table, "I figured that to find out about those _Mysterious Shadows _that Ruby was talking about, this book might have what we need, it helped us a few times."

They all looked at the book, who's currently... opening by itself?

"W-what the?!" I asked out-loud. What was going on?

The book flipped all the pages, until it stopped at the very end, "hm?" we were curious, so we went closer, "Oh hey it said here, _Shadows of Darkness,_" Gold pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked, yeah it does say that, there's a lot of information about them, but there was one problem, "A page was ripped out!"

"Oh my, it's also about who controls the Shadows.." Blue said worried.

"I think we should tell the principle about this." Dia suggested, but all of us shook our heads.

"Dia, that would be pretty dangerous..." I told him.

* * *

Gold's Pov  


Ruby woke up finally, it was noon. So, the page was ripped... who is controlling those stupid Shadows?! Heh, they're not pretty dumb after all. I can see that they can do other stuffs now..

Hopefully everyone will be still safe, everyone is just getting prepared, taking our Pokemon's with us, since of the Salamence Ruby mentioned. And we planned something first for this sudden ambush.. We'll only focus on the Salamence, since it's mostly the main problem. And we don't know how strong those shadows are..

"Okay guys! Let's make the plan of this game now," I gathered everyone up as we huddled altogether. "We would need people to distract the shadows, so I think Silver and the comedian dudes should do it."

"Gold, you do know we have nam-"  
"I don't give a shit, Pearl and Diamond," I replied focusing more on the plan.

"And then to help defeat the Salamence, I would do that with Sissi," I went on.

"Gold, it's Ruby, it's not Siss-"  
"I don't caaaaaare! It's Sissi, deal with it!"

"And to help Sapphire, I'll leave the to the hot senior with nice ass, and... my neutral sister.." I finished off.

"Gold, I'm not neutral if I'm your sister..."  
"Shut up, Yellow Amber."  
"Oh, you dare tell your older sister to shut up?"

"Wait, what? A compliment? Hohoho~!"  
"I know right? You're much sexy than my neutral sis~!"  
"YOU JUST SHUT UP, I AM OLDER THAN YOU. AND NOW LET'S FOCUS TO OUR DAMN PLAN!"

"Yes, ma'am Yellow!"

* * *

We all walked towards the forbidden stadium.

The outside was silent, but we kept quiet trying to sneak in anyways. "Okay, Silver and you two comedians, you guys go first," I told the distraction team, "Oh and here," I passed Silver a map with a path to safety.

Silver put out the map, and I looked towards the girls.

"Since, the Shadows are distracted, me and Ruby will be distracting the Salamence itself. So take your time treating Sapphire' wounds and all," I told them, and they gave me a thumbs up. Sound's like a good sign to me!

_"3... 2... 1... Amber Detectives!"_

* * *

"GO NOW DISTRACTION TEAM!" I commanded, as the three boys ran in the stadium attacking the shadows, taunting them and running away with the angered shadows._  
_

"Okay guys, let's go now!" The four of us ran in, facing with a real raging Salamence, and an unconscious Sapphire by the corner.

"Okay, Blue, and Yellow! Help Sapphire!" I said pointing towards the corner where Sapphire was, "You ready, Ruby?" I asked, getting a good response.

I sent out, Aibo. "Okay let's do this, Partner! Just distract it with everything you've got!" I commanded, as Aibo did as I said.

"Okay Zuzu! It's time for you to shine!" Ruby shouted out, sending out his Swampert, "Help out, Aibo by weakening the Salamence!"

My, that kid has talent for battling. He may be a Sissi, but damn he's good!

"Okay, Gold! We're done treating her!" Yellow said huffing and puffing.  
"Hey, Gold! We trapped the shadows now!" Silver said running in.  
"Senior, Gold! The Salamence is weak now!" Ruby said with a proud smile.

* * *

Sapphire's Pov

I opened my eyes, only to find myself being surrounded by... Ruby... and seniors?  
"Huh? Where am I-Ow!" I moaned after feeling the pain in my body.

"Sapph! Don't move, just rest!" Ruby called out, with a worried look.  
"Sapphire you're just in a room in a very safe place, don't worry," Senior Yellow said, smiling.

"It looks like, I was the main character of this chapter." Senior Gold winked.  
"Oh please, it was all of us!" Silver replied.

After seeing them, I laughed. "Haha! You guys are so funny!"

* * *

Normal Pov

Today went well for the heroes. What will happen next?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**_Me: So proud of myself this chapter._**

**_Gold: I'm the freaking main character of the chapter maaaan~!_**

**_Yellow: GOLD YOU BETTER SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR BRAGS AND ACTUALLY RESPECT MEAS A SENIOR AND YOUR SISTER!_**

**_Gold: Y-yes Ma'am.. S-so anyways, check out our Amber Sibling Time~ He... hehe... uhm.. yeaaah._**

* * *

**_!~Amber Sibling Special~!  
_**

Gold: Whoaaaaa now~! That chapter was so craaazy~!

Yellow: And also to be honest. Kaylee will make a focus on this story!

Gold: YES I WON'T LIE ANYMORE. JUST PLEASE.

Yellow: If she didn't do it, it's probably because of her other work!

Amber's: So please, continue reading!

Kaylee: And if you enjoyed, just tell me~!


End file.
